Une si douce nuit
by April73
Summary: Christine se retrouve dans le repaire du Fantôme. Elle est loin de se douter que ce qui va suivre.


**Une si douce nuit**

Christine Daaé émergea d'un long et profond sommeil, mais elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Elle se sentait flotter dans cette douce torpeur et voulait repousser le moment où elle devrait se lever. Elle était blottie dans ces draps de soie dans lesquels elle se sentait tellement bien. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas, qui l'empêchait d'être pleinement détendue. Mais quel mal y avait-il de dormir dans des draps de soie ? Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux. A ce moment-là, elle se remémora les évènements de la veille. Depuis la voix de son Ange de musique, comme elle l'appelait, de son périple jusqu'au plus profond des sous sols de l'opéra, de la traversée du lac souterrain, sur une barque, bercée par les doux clapotis de l'eau, jusqu'à la demeure à l'autre bout du lac, de son duo avec son Ange de musique, à la voix si douce, si sensuelle, si envoûtante, à vous faire abandonner toute résistance… A contrecœur, Christine repoussa les draps et se leva. A présent, elle entendait des notes de piano s'élever dans les airs. Jamais elle n'avait entendu une musique plus belle, plus douce… A pas hésitants, elle se dirigeait vers sa source. A quelques mètres devant elle se tenait assis, jouant du piano, Erik, l'Ange de musique. Puis, le morceau finit, Erik se leva et se dirigea vers un miroir. Se croyant seul, il ôta son chapeau et son masque, sous lequel il commençait à étouffer. Il avait fini par s'habituer à son reflet et fixait son double dans le miroir qui paraissait le regarder en grimaçant. Si son corps lui, était intact, son visage n'avait le visage que de nom. Le côté gauche semblait épargné, mais le côté droit de son visage était ravagé, comme s'il était passé à travers les flammes. Sa peau était comme un parchemin brûlé et quelques cheveux hirsutes balayaient son crâne dégarni. Soudain, il aperçut un autre reflet que le sien dans le miroir et se retourna brusquement. Un cri retentit dans la pièce, mais il ne provenait pas d'elle. Comme un fou, il l'attrapa par les poignets et la secoua rageusement.

Pourquoi Christine, pourquoi !?

Tétanisée, elle n'osa faire le moindre mouvement. Ce n'était pas la vue de ce semblant de visage qui l'horrifiait, mais la violence qui émanait de son Ange de musique, si doux et si prévenant avec elle normalement.

Erik, je…, parvint-elle à articuler.

N'en pouvant plus, il la poussa brutalement vers les rives du lac.

Allez-vous en !!!

Le visage baigné de larmes, elle le regarda et tendit une main vers son visage. S'en était trop pour lui. Il la poussa sans ménagement dans la barque et pointa un doigt menaçant sur elle.

Allez-vous en, où je ne réponds plus de moi !

Puis, sans plus s'occuper d'elle, il s'effondra contre le mur en face de lui. Christine se releva et regarda hébétée autour d'elle. Elle ne savait ni se servir de la barque, ni par où aller. C'est à peine si elle se souvenait du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté la veille. Lui seul en connaissait les détours. En tremblant, elle voulut se saisir d'une rame, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une vérité qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas du tout venait de tomber, tel un couperet. Elle réalisa tout à coup qu'elle aimait. Elle aimait cet homme défiguré, d'un amour sincère et profond. Peu à peu, au fil des leçons de chant, elle en était venue à tomber amoureuse de son Ange de musique. Alors, sa décision, elle la prit sans la moindre hésitation. Erik était toujours appuyé contre le mur, la tête entre ses mains, le corps secoué de sanglots, des larmes roulant sur ses joues décharnées. Elle s'approcha de lui sans faire de bruit, puis elle l'enlaça de ses bras en posant sa tête contre son dos. Elle le sentit frémir à ce contact. Jamais encore on ne l'avait touché de la sorte auparavant.

Aimez-moi…

Sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il se retourna vers elle, le regard interrogateur.

Aimez-moi, lui murmura-t-elle droit dans les yeux.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi ce que soit, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Pas un centimètre de son visage ravagé n'échappa aux lèvres de Christine. De ses baisers, elle séchait ses larmes qui laissèrent un goût salé dans sa bouche. Le dos et les mains plaqués contre le mur, il n'osa pas esquisser le moindre mouvement, par peur de briser le charme et que tout ceci ne s'arrête. Elle releva la tête. Il semblait tétanisé, le souffle coupé. Sans le quitter du regard, elle lui pris la main et la posa sur sa poitrine. Il poussa un gémissement et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. En tremblant, il commença à la caresser. D'abord, avec hésitation, car c'était la première fois qu'il posait ses mains sur une femme, son tout premier contact charnel. Puis, voyant qu'elle réagissait à ses caresses, il s'enhardit et ses mains se firent de plus en plus pressantes, osant penser, osant faire, osant dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible auparavant.

Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point je vous désire, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Christine sentit un trouble l'envahir lorsqu'il la prit par la taille et la serra plus fort contre lui, pour lui signifier l'ardeur de son désir. Elle sentit sa chair s'imprimer dans la sienne. Une envie incontrôlable s'empara d'elle à cet instant. Elle le désirait comme jamais elle n'avait désiré quelqu'un d'autre auparavant. Elle voulait que ce moment ensemble ainsi enlacés ne finisse jamais. D'une main, il fit glisser sa cape sur le sol et ôta sa veste, tandis que Christine déboutonnait fiévreusement sa chemise. Elle déposa des baisers sensuels sur son torse, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement de plaisir. Erik lui releva doucement la tête et l'embrassa passionnément dans le cou, sans cesser d'explorer le reste de son corps avec ses mains, faisant glisser ses habits un à un sur le sol. Nue, lovée contre ce corps viril, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahit. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle le désirait tellement. Erik sentit ce désir et se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements qui faisaient un rempart entre eux deux. Puis, doucement, il la fit glisser sur la cape et s'allongea sur elle. Une brève douleur la traversa lorsqu'il se fondit en elle. Elle se crispa un court instant et s'agrippa davantage à lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et comprit ce que cela signifiait, le précieux cadeau qu'elle venait de lui offrir.

Christine, je…

Mais elle le fit taire en reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Et alors, il n'y eu plus de douleur, plus de peur, plus de peine. Rien n'existait plus pour elle que les lèvres brûlante d'Erik sur les siennes, de la chaleur de ses mains sur son corps. Que la force émanant de ses épaules auxquelles elle s'agrippait. Que les battements de son cœur dans sa gorge palpitante sous les lèvres d'Erik. Que le cœur d'Erik qu'elle sentait battre sous ses mains quand elle caressait son torse. Et lorsque, enfin, arriva le point culminant de leurs ébats, lorsque leurs deux corps ne firent désormais plus qu'un, lorsqu'ils s'abandonnèrent totalement l'un à l'autre, Christine sentit l'émotion la submerger et des larmes couler sur son visage. Elle regarda Erik, son Ange, son amant et, émue, s'aperçut qu'il pleurait aussi. Un moment plus tard, enfin rassasiés l'un et l'autre, Erik, allongé sur le dos et Christine lovée au creux de son épaule, une main posée sur son torse, ils écoutèrent le doux clapotis de l'eau résonnant dans la grotte.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant, lui susurra-t-elle. Je veux demeurer avec toi pour toujours.

Je t'aime…

Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-elle en retour.

Fin

Lundi 3 septembre 2007 / © April73


End file.
